


Super Secret Mission

by doppeldonger



Series: Ships from the Borderlands [4]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doppeldonger/pseuds/doppeldonger
Summary: The Vault Hunters go on a mission, and Axton's stuck with Maya. Don't get him wrong, he's happy beyond words that things turned out this way. He just doesn't know how to communicate whenever he's in her orbit.





	Super Secret Mission

**Author's Note:**

> For draconica on tumblr.

The ruthless Pandoran sun is finally setting after having fried his brain for almost sixty hours like one fries rakk eggs. In all honesty, the only thing Axton can think of is _'Good riddance.'_ He really doesn't need another shit Pandora wants to throw at him, he's already stressed and annoyed.

So, here's the thing: Axton's not a patient man. Not with quips, not with sex, not with food, not with guns... and not with stealth missions like the one he's suffering from right now. He could have been browsing ECHOnet for the dankest memes or recalibrating his turret right now, but instead he's stuck behind the mountain of crates, trigger finger constantly tapping the SMG in his hands. He takes a deep breath and lets it out with a low growl.

"Stop with the whining." These four words, simple enough in their nature, are said _so_ calmly that he wants to scream.

"I'm not a damn dog you can placate, Maya." It's funny how he nearly barks his retort. The siren notices this as well and doesn't bother hiding her amused grin behind her hand like any other rude asshole making fun of someone would. Axton frowns, his lips pulling down and his lower lip nearly jutting out.

"You're not making my job any easier with those puppy eyes of yours, Ax." That's a downright giggle she lets out there, albeit a quiet one, and Axton is this close to tearing his hair off.

"How can you be so calm?!" he hisses at his blue haired companion, "We've been squatting behind these crates for two hours, doing nothing!"

Maya waves a disinterested hand, "It’s only been forty minutes, Ax." She turns to raise an eyebrow at him and adds, voice sounding like a chiding mother, "And you know we can't move before Zer0's in their place. We need the leverage of having a sniper in place before we can move out."

"You won't let me go out there guns blazing even then." That's definitely a whine there.

"If Salvador can stop waving his guns around every two seconds for this mission, so can you."

Back to square one. He sits back on his ass and actually crosses his arms across his broad chest as he pouts once again. Maya lets out a low chuckle, going back to the watch duty next to him with a pistol in her elegant hands.

The same elegant hands that could knock out a badass psycho, the hands that can shoot a rocket launcher as easily as a pistol, the hands that can phaselock enemies, the hands that can heal teammates so gently, the hands that can-

Axton shakes his head and lets out a grunt, being sexually frustrated in addition to being frustrated out of boredom is just too much. He frowns and looks at the ground like it wronged him, it's not like that'd work with Maya anyway. She's stated she's not interested in sex and would rather spend her time 'killing baddies and exploring Siren lore' multiple times. Axton can feel "An asexual and a bisexual walk in a bar." jokes coming already, the two being the most and the least libido-driven ones in the team _and_ stuck in a mission together.

"What's up with the face? You look like you're trying to solve a math problem... and failing." Maya sounds amused, if anything, and Axton only has frustration building up in his chest (and dick, but nevermind that) to counter her relaxed attitude. 

The sunset lasts for two hours on Pandora, and Axton suddenly realizes he's thankful for that as he watches the tangerine and magenta colored rays of the sun caress his companion's face. It's such a contrast to her azure features that it's mesmerizing, and the commando can't help but stare.  Maya raises an eyebrow, lips forming a crooked smile and as Axton watches her, taking in the sight in front of him, he realizes what he feels for Maya may not be purely sexual.

"Don't bicker like kids / I have found a proper place / You should move right now." zer0 almost snickers into the feed, probably having been in their spot for quite a while and stalling just to listen to Axton and Maya.

"You're an asshole, you know that?" Axton growls sadly.

"Let's get going." His companion replies, unfazed by his irritation. Maya silently moves towards the group of bandits huddled around the fire, clearly drunk on cheap booze judging by all the noise they're making.

So here's their plan: Maya and Axton will move near the band of bandits (Ha! See what he did there?) silently and catch them by surprise, taking down as many as they can in one go. Zer0 will provide them with well placed, critical headshots and Salvador will strike the last, becoming the wild card if things go sour.

And here's how it goes: Maya expertly snaps one psycho's neck and drops him to the floor soundlessly while Axton slices another one unlucky enough to have gone near the barracks to piss.

Things are going fine so far, right? Well, Axton doesn't want to jinx it by answering that. At least that's what he keeps telling himself as hell breaks loose.

A goliath. It seems their enemy has their own wild card up their sleeve.

"Silence." Maya's cold voice rings through the incoming night, all caution thrown to the wind, stealth be damned. With a huge, exhilarated grin on his face, Axton happily leaves the shadows to throw his turret right at the center of the commotion. 

**Tink-tink-tink.**

_Their_ wild card seems to have gotten bored waiting, if the Quasar going off near them is any indication. Eight of the ten bandits and both psychos huddle together, not being able to resist the pull of the grenade, and in a glorious flash of electricity, they get fried.

That still leaves the goliath and the two bandits-

**Bang! Bang!**

Scratch that, they only have the goliath left.

Axton dashes forward as his turret folds into itself to recharge and raises his SMG. The damn Hyperion recoil nearly throws him off route for a moment before settling into the perfect accuracy.

Well shit. It's a little too perfect, because with a loud **ping!** , the monstrosity's helmet flies off into the darkness.

He can hear a "God damnit Axton!" from Maya, a resigned sigh from zer0 and a blood curdling, thrilled battle cry from Salvador. The bastard even has the gall to rush into the battlefield with guns blazing; Axton's _so_ gonna kill Maya now.

Well, unless he dies first, that is. Shooting at the goliath to get her health to an excitingly low point, Axton can't pull back when the angered creature bitchslaps him with her whole arm. Instant KO being a hopeful dream, the commando crumples to the ground, gun flying from his hand. He can hear Salvador gunzerking in the distance, dual rifles good enough to bring their enemy down in under a minute.

Stars blinking into and out of existence in front of his eyes, Axton wheezes to take a painful breath, coughing up just a little bit of blood. God damn gunzerker, stealing his show like that. He takes extra care to spit blood in the short man's direction, which gets him a hearty laugh in return.

Suddenly his vision is obstructed by something he can't make out in the hazy state of his mind. "You probably had a concussion... Fuck, Axton." Maya's cool hand touches his forehead and he gives her a stupid, pleased smile in return. "Hold still, alright? Gosh, you can't just get hurt in a way an anshin can fix, can you?" The familiar hum of her powers running through his body, he sighs as pain recedes.

He slowly sits up, noticing how tired the siren looks right now, he gives her a grin he hopes is charming. "I'm sorry I made you use your powers, Maya... But hell if I regretted a second of it! And don't even think I didn't notice how you let Salvador get all the glory and gore!" He pats her hand, "I'm not angry, darl', I'm just disappointed." The siren looks surprised for a moment, making Axton think he's gonna get a punch to the nose; but then she laughs, and he'd be lying if that's not the most beautiful sound he's ever heard. He joins her, his rough voice echoing through the night as she helps him up; Salvador and zer0 ignore them, more interested in searching for loot than joining their friendly banter. Maya and Axton watch them, leaning onto each other for support; they've probably lost all the goods to the other two by this point, so there's no need to rush to grab any loot.

"So uh..." Axton almost whispers, turning to look at his partner in crime; their eyes lock for a moment and he can see curiosity lighting up her face. "How about we grab a drink... uh... together?"

Maya gives him a playful shove, "We always grab a drink after a successful mission, Ax."

"No- I mean yeah, I know... but that's not what I meant. Grab a drink. With me."

There's an "Oh." escaping Maya's soft (so, so kissable) lips and she's leaning back. "Ax, you know I don't..." The commando interrupts before she can politely decline, "It doesn't have to be anything serious or sexual, I'm not a horny teenager-" Maya raises a doubtful eyebrow, "Oh come on! Just... look, I really like you and I want to hang out with you- more so than usual." He nudges her with his elbow, "I wouldn't say no to occasional cuddling either."

After a moment, Maya laughs softly and Axton feels blessed just to hear that. "Okay." she replies finally, blush dusting her high cheeks as she smiles up at him.

All his bravado is spent and now, Axton just feels flabbergasted, "Okay?" he echoes, rubbing the back of his neck, "So that's a yes?"

She gives him a knowing wink, "Let's try and see how it goes. So yeah, that's a yes."

If Axton let out a whoop and did a little dance right in the middle of the now-abandoned bandit camp, no one mentions it. Ever.

 _She said yes._ Axton can't be happier.

 

**Author's Note:**

> All hail the ace babe!


End file.
